Captif du désir
by Venchiata
Summary: Tout fini par s'emmêler. 2 mondes qui se rejoignent et deux êtres qui ne peuvent être ensembles. Premier OS posté. Please be nice


Univers : Karen Marie Moning (Fièvre)

Captif du désir par _Ewelyna_

NC-16

Je me levais comme tous les matins à l'aube. Direction la salle de bain, je prends ma douche froide sur un air de Priestess. Une fois terminée, j'enfile un boxer noir et me dirige vers la cuisine américaine de mon appartement. Un bon jus de pamplemousse plus tard, je retourne dans ma salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Ensuite direction le dressing, aujourd'hui, c'est costume italien noir sur mesure avec chemise blanche et cravate vert clair.

7h45

Je prends l'ascenseur et arrive au second sous-sol, ma Lamborghini Gallardo noire m'attend. Après quinze minutes de route dans la banlieue irlandaise, j'arrive à mon cabinet d'avocat. A peine arrivé Fiona, ma secrétaire pas si mal que ça mais hyper barbante, m'agresse. Je ne l'écoute pas mais elle continue à me parler de sa voix haut perchée. Devant mon bureau, elle s'arrête à côté de moi mais son débit de parole est inchangé.

Comment fait-elle pour ne pas être desséchée ? Pensais-je

J'entre dans mon bureau enfin au calme, je me dirige d'un pas souple vers une table basse sur laquelle est posée une télécommande pour la chaine Hi-Fi. J'appuie sur « Play » et les premières notes de « God Fearing Man » de Ben Harper emplissent la pièce. C'est sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée, pas besoin de réfléchir, pas de dossiers, pas de gens inquiets et surtout pas de Fiona. Juste Ben et moi.

8h15

Fiona toque légèrement à la porte, elle sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger après ce moment de plénitude. La musique s'arrête alors qu'elle se dirige vers mon bureau pour y déposer les dossiers du jour et ceux que je dois choisir de défendre.

Barrons, ton rendez-vous de 8h30 est déjà là. Je le fais rentrer? demande-t-elle doucement.

Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse. Je ne me suis pas présenté.

Je me nomme Jéricho Barrons, j'ai la trentaine, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, soixante-seize kilogrammes. Une peau dorée qui fait envie à tous les surfeurs de la Californie, des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Blanche-Neige, des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et une bouche juste comme il faut. Je suis parfait. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on me dit.

Je suis un grand avocat irlandais. Les gens disent que je m'accapare mon auditoire par mon allure inquiétante et mon charme naturel, et que peu de personnes pourraient me refuser quoique ce soit simplement grâce à cela. Ce que bien sûr je ne contredis pas.

Par contre, tout le monde pense que je vis une vie normale comme n'importe quel avocat d'ici, mais en réalité ce monde n'est pas le mien. Je suis un druide qui s'est introduit dans cette société pour traquer les forces du mal qui envahissent ce monde, telles que la chose aux milles bouches ou encore l'Homme Gris. C'est une identité que je protège depuis maintenant dix ans et je n'ai jamais eu de mal à dissocier ma vie entre ces deux mondes.

Fais-le entrer, dis-je rapidement

J'entendais les pas de Fiona s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon rendez-vous sera en face de moi. Je me place derrière mon bureau et ouvre le dossier de la personne concerné. Autant faire bonne figure.

Entrez. Il vous attend. Dis Fiona d'un ton professionnel.

Mon client entre donc, je n'entends que ses pas, je fais mine d'être absorbé par son dossier et l'invite à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de la main vers le fauteuil en face de moi.

Monsieur Valentin Lazaridis. J'ai bien lu votre dossier et je pense que ce sera une affaire quelque peu complexe. Votre femme semble avoir beaucoup de preuves contre vous, sortis-je sans préambule.

Ma femme est une personne très vile, elle a payé un détective privé pour suivre chacun de mes mouvements, répondit-il d'une voix envoutante.

Je relevais enfin mes yeux de ce dossier, qui tout d'un coup devint moi intéressant que la personne en face de moi.

Mon client n'était pas comme ceux que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa femme s'inquiétait de sa fidélité. L'homme devant moi devait avoir la trentaine aussi, son corps semblait à l'étroit dans sa chemise blanche qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Je pouvais tout voir à travers ce léger tissu et je voulais à l'instant le lui enlever pour que ma vue ne soit plus obstruée. Sa peau paraissait être un velours mat nuance cuivré-or, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond céleste et ses yeux noisettes étaient la passion en elle-même. Il me semblait être un ange déchu comme Samaël. Sa voix s'écoulait lentement sur mon corps, pénétrait mes oreilles pour enchanter mes sens et faire se réveiller une partie endormie depuis si longtemps.

Il fallait que je me concentre.

Donc… euh, je vous propose que nous étudiions les demandes de la partie adverse et que nous commencions à rassembler des preuves contre elle, si vous le voulez bien.

Bien sûr. J'ai amené tout ce qui pourrait vous servir.

Eh bien ! Vous me mâcher le travail.

Une heure passa depuis la mise en commun des preuves et la lecture des volontés de la future ex-femme, parce qu'il était évident que je ne laisserais pas un spécimen comme celui qui froncer les sourcils devant les requêtes incongrues de sa greluche.

Excusez-moi, je m'égare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui propose une pause qu'il accepte immédiatement. Fiona choisi ce moment pour nous apporter le thé. Je nous servis rapidement, pour que nous puissions rapidement nous y remettre mais il ne semblait plus aussi enthousiaste que tout à l'heure, je pris finalement la décision de jouer les psychologues.

Que vous arrive-t-il ? demandais-je faussement intéressé

Vous n'êtes pas vraiment qualifié pour mais j'ai besoin de parler. Dit-il doucement.

Eh bien faîtes.

Vous savez mon mariage avec Annie était arrangé depuis notre naissance. Nous ne pouvions pas l'annuler même si nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble… enfin c'est ce que je pensais au début.

Valentin fit une pause et en voyant le silence que laissa Jéricho, continua à raconter son histoire.

Au début, nous avions conclu un accord elle et moi, on faisait chambre à part et on ne devait pas empiéter sur la vie de l'autre. Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre donc cela ne devait pas poser de problèmes mais voilà, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et elle a commencé à faire valoir ses droits. Je devais accomplir mon devoir d'époux et… faire l'amour avec elle, voire lui faire un enfant si elle le désirait. Donc après plusieurs de ces tentatives, elle s'est rendu compte que nous ne pourrions pas avoir d'enfant. C'est à partir de là que sa traque a commencé et qu'elle a appris que j'étais homosexuel.

… Continuez.

Donc elle a engagé un détective qui a pris une photo de moi en plein ébat avec mon ex-amant. Quand j'ai su ça, j'ai été très blessé car pour moi, Annie est comme une sœur et malgré tout ce ça, je ne peux lui en vouloir d'être tombée amoureuse et ne m'avoir fait suivre. Mais ce procès m'épuise, je ne veux pas être jugé d'adultère alors qu'il n'en est rien.

Je vois, dis-je légèrement ému. Je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Prenons rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, je continuerais seul les recherches. Vous m'avez déjà bien aidé. Allez voir Fiona pour la future entrevue.

Je refermais la porte sur ce beau spécimen et allais me rasseoir dans mon fauteuil, les dossiers éparpillés devant moi, tout en pensant à notre rendez-vous. Il m'avait paru si fragile quand il m'a parlé de son lien avec son « ex-femme » que j'ai voulu le serrer dans mes bras, pour le réconforter comme on réconforte un enfant. Mais je n'ai jamais été anti-professionnel, donc j'ai bien gentiment gardé mes mains sous mon menton.

11h30

Je prends ma pause déjeuné avec Fiona après avoir fini d'examiner seul le dossier Lazaridis et décidé de mes futures affaires. Nous allons nous installer dans le restaurant en bas de la rue, nous y sommes des habitués. Une serveuse vient nous servir nos rafraichissements sous l'œil noir de mon assistante.

Quand comprendra-t-elle que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas ? Pensais-je exaspéré.

Le chef vient nous voir rapidement comme tous les jours pour nous demander comment vont les affaires, comme toujours Fiona lui répond et il s'en va parce que finalement elle s'adresse plus à moi qu'à lui. Nous mangeons sous les babillages continuels de ma secrétaire qui ne se tait seulement quand sa bouche est pleine. Je repensais à mon client. C'est tout à fait normal après tout, je m'occupe de son cas mais la manière dont j'y pensais n'était pas du tout adaptée.

Ses lèvres m'avaient appelé durant toute l'entrevue, son parfum avait chatouillé mes narines de la plus agréable des manières. Mes sens étaient en émoi et j'avais l'impression de me consumer parce que je ne le touchais pas. A ce moment, j'ai remercié du plus profond de mon âme mon entraînement druidique, sinon je pense que j'aurai pu être démuni de mon droit d'exercer.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais un tel désir qui était sur le point de me faire perdre mon sang froid. Il fallait que je vérifie s'il n'a aucun lien avec l'Autre Monde, car seuls les druides de cercle supérieur et les personnes de la famille royale peuvent avoir un semblant d'impact sur moi. Ne supportant pas de marcher dans le brouillard, je prétextais un rendez-vous personnel à Fiona et pris la poudre d'escampette.

A mon arrivée, Ryodan m'attendait près du portail pour m'accompagner dans mon investigation. Je ne pouvais pas me fier à quelqu'un d'autre, il était comme mon frère et on se ressemblait physiquement, seuls ses yeux bleus et sa voix plus grave nous différenciaient.

Que viens-tu chercher ici et à cette heure ? demanda Ryodan.

Une personne ne devrait, peut-être, pas se trouver sur Terre et si c'est le cas, je compte bien la renvoyer ici, ou lui demander clairement quel est son but.

Il a fait quelque chose qui t'a déplut ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa question de peur de me trahir, mon masque de glace n'est plus vraiment ce qu'il est depuis la fin du rendez-vous. On allait donc voir notre source d'information dans l'espoir de récupérer quoique ce soit sur ce Valentin Lazaridis, mais il avait beau scanner tout l'Autre Monde, pas une trace de lui.

C'est donc bredouille que je retournais chez moi, après avoir passé ma colère sur quelques immondices de mon monde. Sur le chemin du retour, j'espérais voir mon salon illuminé, une musique girly à fond et une odeur de fondant au chocolat à peine sorti du four. Mais une fois arrivé chez lui, il n'y avait rien de tout cela mais une note de Mackayla était accrochée à sa porte. Elle était ma coéquipière dans la vie de tous les jours contre les mauvais de ses mondes, un sidhe sëer. Un atout formidable, bien que trop joyeux. La note disait qu'elle était dans l'Autre Monde avec Dani et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas cette nuit.

C'est donc le moral au plus bas que j'allais sous la douche et ensuite alla me coucher. Cependant, j'avais oublié que le temps d'Autre Monde et celui de la Terre était extrêmement différents. Quand trois heures s'écoulaient sur Faëry, presque trois jours passaient sur Terre, si bien que c'était vendredi et non pas mercredi comme je le pensais.

Autant aller faire un footing, vu que je me lève dans deux heures. Pensais-je

Après mon petit jogging, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, pris ma douche froide sur un air de Metallica. Une fois terminée, j'enfilais un boxer noir et me dirige vers la cuisine américaine de mon appartement. Un bon jus de clémentine plus tard, je retournais dans ma salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Ensuite direction le dressing, aujourd'hui, c'est costume italien gris avec chemise noir et cravate grise à rayures blanches.

7h45

Je pris l'ascenseur et arriva au second sous-sol, ma Lamborghini Gallardo noire m'attendais. Après quinze minutes de route dans la banlieue irlandaise, j'arrivais à mon cabinet d'avocat. A peine arrivé Fiona commença à crier au scandale pour mon absence injustifiée et si longue. Je lui prétextais donc un rhume qui m'avait pris d'un coup et m'isolais dans mon bureau. Sans prendre la peine de communier avec Ben Harper avant, je me plongeais dans mes dossiers de ces deux jours ratés.

Ces dossiers étaient ennuyants mais je me devais de les traiter, puisque Fiona les avaient sélectionnés et je ne pouvais pas les envoyer à d'autres avocats car la concurrence était rude. Je priais tous les saints pendant que je lisais pour qu'un miracle arrive, et il arriva. Mon portable vibra avec la sonnerie d'urgence, c'était mon détective privé personnel. Il devait avoir trouvé une preuve importante sur l'affaire Lazaridis. Je sortis de mon bureau comme si le bâtiment était en train de brûler, disant à Fiona que je revenais dès que possible, ce à quoi elle répondit que j'avais intérêt si je ne voulais pas avoir Interpole sur le dos.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'y étais. Son lieu de travail était assez spacieux pour un détective privé indépendant. Plusieurs années d'enquête étaient réunies dans cette seule pièce de la taille d'une salle de classe moyenne.

J'ai une preuve qui dissuadera madame Lazaridis d'en demander trop. Dit-il calmement.

Montres-moi, dis-je avec impatience.

Je le vis sourire alors qu'il me disait que le dossier était au-dessus de la pile de document, qui tenait encore par un miracle incroyable. Je pris donc le dossier, l'ouvrit doucement comme s'il pouvait tomber en miette sous une force trop brusque et vit ce qui me permettrait de gagner encore une fois une affaire.

Merci. Fiona te versera la deuxième moitié dans la semaine, à la prochaine.

Sans soucis, lança-t-il concentré sur quelque chose.

Je rejoignis mon bureau prestement pour mieux analyser les photos qui étaient sans aucun doute très révélatrice de l'acte en cours. Sur ces clichés, se trouvaient Annie Lazaridis et un vieil entrepreneur flamand dans une position que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Je tentais de découvrir comment ils étaient emmêlés en penchant la tête dans tous les sens, en espérant trouver le point de départ du nœud et c'est comme cela que me trouva Fiona, que j'envoyais avancer mon rendez-vous avec monsieur Lazaridis ainsi que celui avec la partie adverse.

C'est donc heureux que je terminais ma journée et commençais celle qui suivait car je savais que je reverrais cet Apollon.

Il était 19h30 quand j'arrivais au restaurant choisi.

Pile à l'heure, pensais-je, j'aurais le temps de préparer l'annonce.

Mais mon client était déjà présent, je me fis donc débarrasser et conduire à la table avant que l'on ne m'apporte le menu. Cependant quand je relevais la tête à l'entente d'un bonsoir prononcé d'une voix grave, je ne sus réellement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Je voulais repartir et avec lui. Ses yeux brulaient ma peau, son odeur me caressait par va-et-vient comme les vagues de la mer et sa voix m'ordonnait des actes de plus en plus obscènes.

Vous allez bien ? me demanda-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

Je…je ne sais pas, réussis-je à dire, perdu.

J'avais chaud, trop chaud et j'étais tellement à cran à cause de cette perte de moyen que je ne l'avais pas senti s'approcher de moi. Sa main sur mon épaule me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc poussé au maximum, j'aurais pu en jouir.

Monsieur Barrons… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma cravate était dans ma main gauche alors que ma main droite déboutonnait fébrilement ma chemise. Je le regardais perdu, j'avais peur de savoir ce qui m'arrivais et à qui j'avais à faire. Je me levais donc en titubant légèrement, j'avais l'impression de peser des tonnes, mes vêtements étaient des poids. Il fallait que je les retire et le plus vite possible. Je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers les toilettes et une fois isolé, je transplanais directement dans ma chambre.

Etrangement, une fois éloigné du restaurant tout se calma. La lave en fusion qu'était devenu mon sang s'était refroidi en même temps que mon cœur reprenait son rythme lent et indétectable. Je pensais savoir qui était en réalité Valentin Lazaridis puisque seul les mâles de la famille royale seelie pouvait être des faës de Volupté Fatale. Ils avaient le pouvoir de tuer tout être humain avec qui, ils avaient des relations sexuelles.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ? Me demandais-je. Il était beaucoup trop beau pour être un simple mortel.

Finalement, je décidais de prendre une douche pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'avais encore l'impression de sentir ce venin malfaisant qui menaçait d'exploser mes veines, cette chaleur torride s'écouler dans et sur mon corps pour se diriger vers un point bien précis. Je sentais cette force bien présente, si bien que mon organe se levait doucement alors que depuis des années, je n'avais pas eu d'érection. Au final cette douche n'aura servi qu'à raviver mes souvenirs.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre à peine essuyé, la serviette autour des hanches quand cette chaleur accablante de foudroya de nouveau. Il était là dans son costume noir près du corps, sa chemise transparente ouverte sur son torse pâle. Son regard brillait dans le noir, j'y voyais de la curiosité et du désir.

Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Jéricho… Barrons, avocat de… re…renommée nationale. Dis-je en haletant malgré moi.

Dis-moi la vérité ! Personne ne peut résister au Charme. Hurla-t-il alors que je me sentais faillir.

Et toi, qui es-tu faë ? réussis-je à demander.

Alors comme ça, tu viens de l'Autre Monde ! Seelie ou Unseelie ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Aucun des deux ! Maintenant… _Arrête_ ! hurlais-je en utilisant la Voix.

Je sentais la chaleur s'en aller doucement, avant de se stabiliser à un seuil plus acceptable mais toujours aussi dur à supporter. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux alors qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés tout en me regardant.

Tu es un druide ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pensais que vous étiez tous morts, tués par le Seigneur Noir.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'une quinzaine. Et puis, cela ne change rien. Va-t'en !

Non ! Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre ?

_Je t'ai dit de t'en aller_ ! hurlais-je une fois de plus avec la Voix, alors que je sentais la chaleur du Charme revenir lécher ma peau.

Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas résister plus longtemps. Il s'approchait de moi, je l'entendais à peine tellement mon sang bouillonnait dans ma tête. Une fois acculé contre le mur, il se colla à moi en glissant une jambe entre les miennes, son visage remontait doucement par mon cou, sur lequel je sentais sa lente respiration, pour arriver à mon visage qui avait perdu de sa froideur. J'avais envie de le repousser mais je savais que je ne ferais que l'attirer contre moi. J'étais perdu et il le savait, son sourire en coin se moquait de moi tout en me promettant le bonheur extrême.

Jéricho, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, si tu me parles de vous, je te fais l'amour comme jamais tu ne l'as fait et je te maintiens en vie. Sinon, son regard s'ancra dans le mien, je te fais jouir à en mourir.

Dans ma tête le choix était déjà fait, même si je le regretterais après. Je devais goûter au péché de chair avec cet être de volupté. Je le devais et c'est que je fis.

Alors qu'il se reculait, je l'attirais à moi par sa chemise et l'embrassa passionnément. Nos langues cherchaient à dominer l'autre mais il gagna rapidement, je le sentais partout dans ma bouche. Il y déversait un torrent de lave qui me rendait ardent de plaisir. Mes mains étaient en train de découvrir son corps à travers la chemise que je lui arrachais, me dévoilant enfin un torse finement musclé me donnant en vie de mordre dedans. Il continuait de m'embrasser, me dévorer, je commençais à manquer d'air et je sentais mon cerveau s'asphyxier mais la sensation était si plaisante que je me laisserais mourir. Quelques minutes avant que je ne suffoque, il s'arrêta et me jeta sur le lit complétement nu. Ma respiration était saccadée et reprendre mon air me brûlait les poumons mais il fallait que je continue à vivre pour lui, pour avoir plus. Soudainement son corps recouvra le mien, sa peau était chaude et douce, mes mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la toucher doucement, je la vénérais.

Nos bouches se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois alors que sa main nous masturbait ensemble. Sentir sa chair bandée contre la mienne me faisait prendre quelques degrés en plus, ses caresses étaient des trainées de feu, ses baisers des cratères fumants et sa langue, un fouet brûlant.

Je vivais dans un monde magnifique rempli de rouge feu, rouge sang, rouge passion.

D'un coup il retourna la situation, me mettant au-dessus de lui, nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'ordonne de m'occuper plus intimement de lui. Mon regard survola alors son corps marquant chaque partie pour me les graver à jamais, pour arriver à son membre d'une taille que je croyais impossible à avoir. Je descendis lentement en déposant divers baisers et trainées de salive où je le pouvais. Devant la partie en question je commençais à l'embrasser pour la déifier et savoir ce qu'il aimait le plus, ma langue se rajouta lentement sous sa demande, puis je me mis à suçoter son gland rougi qui laissait échapper son plaisir. Une explosion de plaisir traversa mon corps, ma bouche s'assécha immédiatement demandant plus de ce liquide exquis. Je le pris instantanément en bouche pour faire venir ce liquide à moi et ressentir l'épaisseur de sa colonne sur ma langue. Ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus rapidement me forçant à m'adapter mais je sentais qu'il y était presque, alors je l'enfonçais plus profondément dans ma gorge m'obligeant à ne pas rejeter cette merveille. Et enfin, il me récompensa en me donnant cette liqueur de plaisir qui laissa un sillage crépitant sur son passage, me desséchant encore plus que la dernière fois. Il m'en fallait encore plus, beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas assez, jamais assez.

Donne m'en encore, dis-je en le léchant, j'en veux plus.

Il me regardait impassible mais ses yeux brillaient de désir. Il me voulait et moi aussi, alors autant le chauffer à blanc pour avoir ce que je voulais. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et commença à me frotter à son érection en répétant « encore, encore » sans arrêt. Brusquement, il m'arrêta alors que mes coups se faisaient plus poussés.

Je t'en donne plus à condition que tu me dises des choses sur toi. Murmura-t-il en suivant d'un doigt mes tatouages.

Je ne voulais pas parler mais je voulais plus, alors que je commençais à lui dire comment les pères des survivants avaient cachés femmes et enfants pour préserver notre communauté, puis notre adaptation sur Terre pour ne pas être retrouvés par les unseelies et leur seigneur. Pendant que je faisais mon récit, ses doigts taquinèrent mon entrée avant d'y entrer doucement me faisant frémir.

Recommence à bouger. Empales toi dessus. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de la mordiller.

Je recommençais mes gestes de va-et-vient pour sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer en moi, j'avais arrêté de parler, je ne pouvais que pousser des gémissements incontrôlés quand soudain, je me suis sentis partir. Valentin avait augmenté son charme au maximum, mon corps se cambra au moment où il appuya sur ma prostate, jamais je n'avais vécu cela. Les yeux fermés, je voyais des petites lumières s'entrelacer, mon esprit avait quitté mon corps. Je me sentais animal, je voulais lui demander de me prendre mais des grognements sortirent de ma bouche. Je souhaitais qu'il me pénètre violemment, qu'il fasse de moi son objet. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette pression de plaisir qui s'accumulait sans jamais sortir.

Tout à coup, je me suis senti vide, j'avais froid. Il avait retiré ses doigts et il me souleva au-dessus de lui. Je me sentais perdu sans le contact de nos corps l'un contre l'autre, seuls ses bras me liaient à lui. Puis il me pénétra avec une profondeur qui me fit frémir de la tête au pied et pousser un long gémissement.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, je le regardais dans les yeux et utilisa la Voix.

_Je veux que tu me baises !_

A cette phrase, il me fit le sourire le plus énigmatique que je connaisse et se retira me laissant frissonnant avant de revenir plus brutalement, il réitéra son geste avec autant de brusquerie pour s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

Sois sérieux ! Et prends-moi bon sang !

Il rit et laissa libre cours à son envie. Je le sentais qui s'amusait à taper fortement ma prostate avant de reprendre des coups d'une vélocité et d'une puissance à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements et quand il nous bascula pour que je me retrouve allongé, les chocs se firent plus transperçant, plus étreignant. Il me fouillait de l'intérieur, il marquait mon corps, le déclarait comme sien… c'était intense, brutal, physique. C'était parfait. Je ne pensais plus qu'à m'offrir, pour jouir et enfin mourir.

Toujours perdu entre deux mondes, j'entendis Valentin me dire quelque chose. Un nom. Le sien. V'lane. Et je jouis en prononçant son nom dans un souffle. Je jouissais sans fin, le désir accumulé s'échappait enfin de moi alors que mon amant continuait à frapper ma prostate maltraité. C'était une douloureuse jouissance. Puis vient son tour, je le sentis se rependre en moi. Ses jets chauds étaient la lave qui ranimait mon corps, je me sentais enfin en vie.

Quand tout se calma, je le regardais somnoler. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir alors qu'il savait que des druides étaient encore en vie. Pour nous sauver je n'avais qu'une chose à faire, même si cela me faisait mal.

Cela faisait 1 mois que la confrontation avait eu lieu, c'était une nuit que je n'oublierais jamais. . Une exquise torture où j'avais perdu plus que la raison. Mon cœur est parti avec lui, il me l'avait pris, me laissant vide et froid. Il m'avait laissé en vie mais je mourrais tout de même sans lui.

Depuis toutes ces années, j'avais cherché quelqu'un qui me comprendrait mentalement et physiquement et quand enfin, je la trouvais, il fallait que ce soir un prince seelie. Pour protéger mon secret et mon clan, j'ai dû lui effacer ce merveilleux moment de sa mémoire. Notre fusion corporelle n'aurait pas dû être supprimée, surtout par moi.

J'étais assis dans mon fauteuil, dans mon bureau, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi de peur de repenser à cette nuit. Je passais mes nuits ici, si bien que MacKayla avait appelé Ryodan à l'aide et même les voir se baver dans la bouche ne m'avait pas sorti de ma déprime.

Le lendemain, Fiona m'envoya un client que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt. Valentin Lazaridis se tenait à l'entrée de mon bureau, ou plutôt V'lane, échangeant une dernière parole avec Fiona.

Bonjour, je viens pour un dossier non classé apparemment. Mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait du temps d'aujourd'hui.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Je voulais à la fois, lui sauter dessus pour retrouver cet état de bonheur mais d'un autre côté, je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à briser ma barrière et je voulais que l'on se batte pour qu'il se rende compte que nos corps s'entremêlant étaient une chose magique.

Mais peut être que je pourrais encore abuser de lui, jusqu'à ce que les barrières se brisent ? Pensais-je. Oui, je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Bonjour, Monsieur Lazaridis, dis-je avec un sourire graveleux.

The End.


End file.
